Their's Just Something About Her
by XTheGovernmentKillsVickiX
Summary: It all started with a simple arrow to his chest, just a simple brave action now his thoughts are filled with her. He knows it's wrong but their's just something about her.
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my Sess/Kag story, I like Inu/Kag but once I saw Sesshomaru the first time he saw Kagome when she shot her arrow at him his expression I always wondered did maybe he like her? Their love is forbidden love in a sense because Inu-yasha if he found out about them he would literally tear Sesshomaru apart.**

**So this might be a one shot depending on how many reviews I get, if I get a lot ill write more if I get very little then we all know what will happen.**

**Prologue: Something about her**

He looked ahead the sun was setting a beautiful orange hue with a trace of red and yellow glistening inside of it, He turned his head and noticed Jaken and Rin had fallen asleep under a nearby cherry blossom tree some of the petals had fallen on them making them seem almost peaceful. It had 123 hours since he had last seen her and yet still she plagued my thoughts.

Kagome yes that was her name, she was truly an enigma if he ever saw one. Why she stayed with his useless half brother god only knows? For a human she was quite brave towards him most humans would cower in fear and run for their lives hoping this Sesshomaru did not slash them with his claws. Yet this tiny human female stood her ground and defiantly protected his half brother. He couldn't bear to call him his brother, he shuddered at the thought.

Even her scent for a human was rather pleasant almost tolerable. Ok who was he kidding it smelt delicious better than any female demo ness he had ever encountered. He mentally slapped himself first of all he was arguing with himself and second off he was thinking of a human in a more then killing way.

She wasn't half bad looking either for a human, white pale skin and shining brown eyes that filled with such emotion he had to step back a little. Her body was soft and supple probably soft to the touch, yet she pranced around in a short little kimono or something revealing her creamy legs to any lustful demon's eyes. He hadn't noticed he had started pacing on the ground; his long silver hair flowed behind him like a curtain as he paced harder. She wasn't even that attractive yet he felt drawn.

One thing he had noticed was she was very caring toward children or anyone for that matter. She helped demons, humans, half demons namely one half brother who remains nameless. She didn't care who it was that was a good quality if he ever saw one.

He growled in anger and fisted his hands in his hair and nearly shouted. Why was she plaguing his thoughts? She was human she didn't matter she was another nameless being he could easily destroy. Then why did he stop that time? She was right in front of him he could have easily destroyed her but he stopped.

Maybe it was her courage, maybe it was her personality or maybe it was her looks. Maybe he was feeling some sort of pity for her I mean she did travel with that thing. He sat down on the ground and pondered his thoughts.

Why couldn't she just be like other humans and fear his very existence? Why did she have to that way? Did she enjoy tormenting this Sesshomaru? Maybe she cast a spell on me? Yes that was it a spell, a love spell. He shook his head again no he had discovered she didn't really know how to use her Miko powers so there was no point in assuming that.

He noticed Rin stirring and he gently walked toward her and petted her head. Maybe it was just her in general. He didn't understand her she stayed by his half-brother even though at night he would run off to be with a dead corpse. She would stay by his side. That was loyalty she deserved to be with someone who wouldn't treat her like dirt that they stamped on every time they felt like it.

She deserved someone who would care about her, love her, cherish her, respect her and give her everything she desired she deserved to be with some one like himself. He mentally slapped himself wow twice in one day. Why was he thinking this? These thoughts are wrong but then why did they feel so right?

There was just something about her.

**So what did you guys think? Good, bad? Should I continue? Sorry if I'm moving to fast with Sesshomaru's feelings for her. I can slow it up if you want or even move it up so give me your feedback. This is only an Introduction that's why it's so short -  
**

**Love Darkphoniex245 till next time if there is one.**


	2. Chapter 2: Touches and Spying

**Author Note: Thank you to everyone that Reviewed I'm very happy I got reviews for this story. I mean I really like the idea so I really want to continue if any of you have any story ideas for me just e-mail me at Oh yah and in my story Sesshomaru has both arms.**

**Previously on theirs just something about her: **She wasn't half bad looking either for a human, white pale skin and shining brown eyes that filled with such emotion he had to step back a little. Her body was soft and supple probably soft to the touch, yet she pranced around in a short little kimono or something revealing her creamy legs to any lustful demon's eyes. He hadn't noticed he had started pacing on the ground; his long silver hair flowed behind him like a curtain as he paced harder. She wasn't even that attractive yet he felt drawn.

One thing he had noticed was she was very caring toward children or anyone for that matter. She helped demons, humans, half demons namely one half brother who remains nameless. She didn't care who it was that was a good quality if he ever saw one.

He growled in anger and fisted his hands in his hair and nearly shouted. Why was she plaguing his thoughts? She was human she didn't matter she was another nameless being he could easily destroy. Then why did he stop that time? She was right in front of him he could have easily destroyed her but he stopped.

Maybe it was her courage, maybe it was her personality or maybe it was her looks. Maybe he was feeling some sort of pity for her I mean she did travel with that thing. He sat down on the ground and pondered his thoughts.

Why couldn't she just be like other humans and fear his very existence? Why did she have to that way? Did she enjoy tormenting this Sesshomaru? Maybe she cast a spell on me? Yes that was it a spell, a love spell. He shook his head again no he had discovered she didn't really know how to use her Miko powers so there was no point in assuming that.

He noticed Rin stirring and he gently walked toward her and petted her head. Maybe it was just her in general. He didn't understand her she stayed by his half-brother even though at night he would run off to be with a dead corpse. She would stay by his side. That was loyalty she deserved to be with someone who wouldn't treat her like dirt that they stamped on every time they felt like it.

She deserved someone who would care about her, love her, cherish her, respect her and give her everything she desired she deserved to be with some one like himself. He mentally slapped himself wow twice in one day. Why was he thinking this? These thoughts are wrong but then why did they feel so right?

There was just something about her.

Chapter 2: Spying leads to Interesting results and Touches

Sesshomaru yawned tiredly it had being 3 days 3 freaking days and still she lingered in his mind. He growled as he stabbed his food viciously they had arrived back at the castle yesterday night. He remembered Rin's happy voice cheering happily how they had gotten back and Jaken grumbling his usual curses.

He lay in his bed and stared at the ceiling the soft red fabric of the sheets curled around his body like a cape. His soft silver hair was spread out finely over the bed and he gently rolled to his side. His mind was working over time. Maybe if he saw her just once he could get her out of his mind. One look and that's all to satisfy his curiosity he got up quickly almost tearing the black curtain that surrounded his canopy bed.

_One look that is all this Sesshomaru needs…_

He tore out of the castle at a lighting fast speed he noticed the confused faces of Rin and Jaken he shrugged it off and continued on his way. He smelt the air and smirked yes that thing's group (aka Inu-yasha) was in the area he moved stealthy toward the scent. As he got closer the scent increased he felt his head become lightheaded and a little bubbly.

As he approached he heard the familiar sit command and the dropping of his idiot half-brother. He almost laughed aloud but that would be stupid it would totally give away his position and as you all know this Sesshomaru does not like giving things away. He noticed the way she gently weaved her fingers through her black ink colored hair, the way her eyes would light up when she was happy and the way they became downcast when sad. His half brother's voice seemed to snap him out of his train of thought.

"Kagome, go get some firewood wench" Inu-yasha yelled angrily while stroking his little doggy ears. He could smell her anger rising and he smirked waiting for that simple word that made him so happy.

"Sit boy now ask nicely and maybe I'll go get some" she said hotly laughing in a cruel manner. Inu-yasha lay in his crater that he had created and twitched slightly, he grinded his teeth together and said through clinched teeth "Kagome if it's not to much trouble would you be a dear and fetch us some firewood?" Kagome almost burst out laughing and she moved forward uttering gently in his ear "Of course since you asked so nicely"

Sesshomaru growled from his tree and almost broke the branch he was sitting on how dare she touch him! That mutt does not deserve her touches or anything I mean what does it matter it's not like I care? He noticed she had already gone to the forest and he moved quickly he didn't want to waste this prime opportunity to spy some more.

He had arrived in the forest about a few minutes later then her. He noticed the way she gracefully picked up the wood why was it that everything she did looked perfect? He noticed she dropped some of her wood and she was scanning the area.

"Hello who's there if anyone's there show yourself" she screamed her miko powers were flailing slightly and she movements were quick and uncertain. Smart Miko I wonder how she knew I was here he noticed she bent down to pick up the wood and she said to herself "maybe I'm going crazy there's probably nothing here" Sesshomaru sighed a sigh of relief he had never being so happy to hear someone say that in his entire life.

He moved to leap away ready to just leave and forget all about this but of course the fates had another plan for our dearest Sesshomaru. He growled angrily and couldn't believe it his favorite kimono was stuck to the branch and the more he moved the more it ripped. He growled out loud by accident and quickly covered her mouth. Kagome looked over and walked toward the disturbance and moved the bushes slightly revealing Sesshomaru to her surprised eyes.

She stepped back defensively and her miko powers flared this was not what he needed he was stuck to a freaking tree and she was ready to kill him this was not how he pictured his day going. He noticed she had stopped moving and she placed her fingers onto his body he felt his skin burn and he almost groaned out loud. She giggled slightly and moved toward where his kimono was stuck.

"Your um kimono look's stuck here let me get this" he scoffed slightly and attempted to push her away.

"This Sesshomaru does not need the help of a human" he said putting the word human with an emphasis on it. She shrugged her shoulders and started to walk away he sighed and called out quickly and desperately

"Would you help this Sesshomaru get his kimono off this tree?" She turned slightly and smiled a sweet smile. He almost stopped breathing _what a smile I think I've died and gone to heaven _he thought. She moved toward the tear and gently helped him get off of it. He noticed the way her hair seemed to shine. He wondered _is it as soft as it looks?_ As he was deep in his thoughts he hadn't noticed he was free and he was just staring still.

"Um Sesshomaru your kimono is free" he said in a sing song voice. Sesshomaru snapped out of his thoughts and his cheeks tinted a slight pink "I suppose you miko's are good for something" he said haughtily running his fingers through his hair. Her felt her anger rise and she angrily slapped him across the face he stood their eyes widening considerably he noticed she had covered her mouth and was backing away.

He moved quickly pinning her against a tree breathing in her scent "you dare strike a lord of the Western lands?" he said softly but deadly. She whimpered slightly and nodded yes "Do you know what the punishment is?" he said putting more venom in each word. She nodded again trembling slightly a few tears scattering down her face.

He smirked "Here let me show you" he moved in quickly and placed his lips over hers. He felt her eyes widen and he smirked taking advantage to slip his tongue in her mouth. Their tongues battled slightly and he started to nip her bottom lip causing her to moan slightly. He didn't know what caused him to kiss her. Maybe it was that slap or that act of kindness she showed him whatever it was it caused Sesshomaru to kiss her senseless.

He released her and smirked at his handy work her lips were puffy and red and slightly swollen from his kisses. She stood their eyes shaking and she growled angrily moving forward "I don't mean to be rude but what was that for?" He laughed and said replying with a hint of amusement in his voice "That was your punishment you should be honored not a lot of people have survived that kind of torture" he said snickering at the thought.

She looked at him strangely and moved away quickly moving toward the forest to escape her questions. "See you around human and um thanks for the help" he was accustomed to saying thanks so this was a little foreign to him. Kagome stared after him smiling and blushing she had to admit Sesshomaru was one hell of a kisser. Then it all sunk in o no Inu-yasha would smell her scent and then ask her about it. She felt her panic rise and she started walking back and forth. She saw a figure approaching from the forest phew it was only sango. She moved close to Sango making sure to absorb all her scent off her body.

"Kagome what took you so long?" Sango questioned pulling her hair into a bow. Kagome blushed and told her the story. Sango didn't know what to say and she just stood their absorbing this in her brain. Sango squeezed her happily hugging her and Kagome said nothing just letting Sango hug her.

As they arrived back Kagome didn't' talk much she was to busy thinking about that wonderful I mean horrible kiss. She remembered seeing amusement in his eyes she had never seen that before. It was dare I say nice she remembered he seemed to awkward in saying thank you. She almost giggled at the thought she closed her eyes shutting out the whole world and she thought of one thing.

_Sesshomaru…_

Meanwhile Sesshomaru was back at the castle banging his head on his wall. _Stupid, stupid, stupid how_ could I have done that? He said angrily to no one in particular. _I don't even know why I did it I mean_ _what do I mean her scent was just so …_ he sighed as his thoughts wandered back to that kiss. In his whole entire life he had to admit that was the best kiss he ever had. He plopped down quickly on the floor and whimpered if his father could see him now whining and groaning like a little puppy.

He heard a knock at the door and he growled and the door opened revealing Jaken he seemed shaken and a little disturbed.

"Lord Sesshomaru it is Rin she has fallen ill" Sesshomaru stood up quickly walking quickly to Rin's room the usual pink wallpaper was torn up and the lights were dimmed. She was breathing heavily and she was coughing. He moved toward her and gently placed his hand on her forehead.

"Lord Sesshomaru Rin is doing well to keep well" she said softly and coughed he smiled a rare smile and gently replied "Rin get some rest I'm going to get you some help".

Jaken looked at him and Sesshomaru nodded "Jaken ready ah un we are going to find a miko" Jaken nodded and headed toward the door. Sesshomaru knew that Kagome was the only one who knew about these illnesses the other doctors in his castles were demons they knew really only about demon diseases but that Kagome she was human and a miko she must know something about this.

He felt Jaken poke him and he moved toward the Ah UN and Jaken sat behind him. He could smell Jaken's worry for Rin and he smiled even though Jaken and Rin fought all the time deep down he cared about her.

He moved the dragon quickly toward where he smelt them and he landed.

Kagome looked up and Sesshomaru looked back her face burned slightly from before and she noticed he was walking toward them gently. Everyone was in their fighting postions ready to attack him.

"This Sesshomaru need's a favor

**Authors Note: So what did you think? So Rin's sick ok so it's a little obvious but who says she'll survive anyway Review to keep my story alive. Bye bye for now.**


	3. Chapter 3:The Favor PT 1

**Authors note: Well I'm so happy I got some good reviews next chapter will be on kagome and Sesshomaru helping Rin and other things. So keep up the reviews and I'll keep writing.**

**Previously on Theirs something about her: **She stepped back defensively and her miko powers flared this was not what he needed he was stuck to a freaking tree and she was ready to kill him this was not how he pictured his day going. He noticed she had stopped moving and she placed her fingers onto his body he felt his skin burn and he almost groaned out loud. She giggled slightly and moved toward where his kimono was stuck.

"Your um kimono look's stuck here let me get this" he scoffed slightly and attempted to push her away.

"This Sesshomaru does not need the help of a human" he said putting the word human with an emphasis on it. She shrugged her shoulders and started to walk away he sighed and called out quickly and desperately

"Would you help this Sesshomaru get his kimono off this tree?" She turned slightly and smiled a sweet smile. He almost stopped breathing _what a smile I think I've died and gone to heaven _he thought. She moved toward the tear and gently helped him get off of it. He noticed the way her hair seemed to shine. He wondered _is it as soft as it looks?_ As he was deep in his thoughts he hadn't noticed he was free and he was just staring still.

"Um Sesshomaru your kimono is free" he said in a sing song voice. Sesshomaru snapped out of his thoughts and his cheeks tinted a slight pink "I suppose you miko's are good for something" he said haughtily running his fingers through his hair. Her felt her anger rise and she angrily slapped him across the face he stood their eyes widening considerably he noticed she had covered her mouth and was backing away.

He moved quickly pinning her against a tree breathing in her scent "you dare strike a lord of the Western lands?" he said softly but deadly. She whimpered slightly and nodded yes "Do you know what the punishment is?" he said putting more venom in each word. She nodded again trembling slightly a few tears scattering down her face.

He smirked "Here let me show you" he moved in quickly and placed his lips over hers. He felt her eyes widen and he smirked taking advantage to slip his tongue in her mouth. Their tongues battled slightly and he started to nip her bottom lip causing her to moan slightly. He didn't know what caused him to kiss her. Maybe it was that slap or that act of kindness she showed him whatever it was it caused Sesshomaru to kiss her senseless.

He released her and smirked at his handy work her lips were puffy and red and slightly swollen from his kisses. She stood their eyes shaking and she growled angrily moving forward "I don't mean to be rude but what was that for?" He laughed and said replying with a hint of amusement in his voice "That was your punishment you should be honored not a lot of people have survived that kind of torture" he said snickering at the thought.

She looked at him strangely and moved away quickly moving toward the forest to escape her questions. "See you around human and um thanks for the help" he was accustomed to saying thanks so this was a little foreign to him. Kagome stared after him smiling and blushing she had to admit Sesshomaru was one hell of a kisser. Then it all sunk in o no Inu-yasha would smell her scent and then ask her about it. She felt her panic rise and she started walking back and forth. She saw a figure approaching from the forest phew it was only sango. She moved close to Sango making sure to absorb all her scent off her body.

"Kagome what took you so long?" Sango questioned pulling her hair into a bow. Kagome blushed and told her the story. Sango didn't know what to say and she just stood their absorbing this in her brain. Sango squeezed her happily hugging her and Kagome said nothing just letting Sango hug her.

As they arrived back Kagome didn't' talk much she was to busy thinking about that wonderful I mean horrible kiss. She remembered seeing amusement in his eyes she had never seen that before. It was dare I say nice she remembered he seemed to awkward in saying thank you. She almost giggled at the thought she closed her eyes shutting out the whole world and she thought of one thing.

_Sesshomaru…_

Meanwhile Sesshomaru was back at the castle banging his head on his wall. _Stupid, stupid, stupid how_ could I have done that? He said angrily to no one in particular. _I don't even know why I did it I mean_ _what do I mean her scent was just so …_ he sighed as his thoughts wandered back to that kiss. In his whole entire life he had to admit that was the best kiss he ever had. He plopped down quickly on the floor and whimpered if his father could see him now whining and groaning like a little puppy.

He heard a knock at the door and he growled and the door opened revealing Jaken he seemed shaken and a little disturbed.

"Lord Sesshomaru it is Rin she has fallen ill" Sesshomaru stood up quickly walking quickly to Rin's room the usual pink wallpaper was torn up and the lights were dimmed. She was breathing heavily and she was coughing. He moved toward her and gently placed his hand on her forehead.

"Lord Sesshomaru Rin is doing well to keep well" she said softly and coughed he smiled a rare smile and gently replied "Rin get some rest I'm going to get you some help".

Jaken looked at him and Sesshomaru nodded "Jaken ready ah un we are going to find a miko" Jaken nodded and headed toward the door. Sesshomaru knew that Kagome was the only one who knew about these illnesses the other doctors in his castles were demons they knew really only about demon diseases but that Kagome she was human and a miko she must know something about this.

He felt Jaken poke him and he moved toward the Ah UN and Jaken sat behind him. He could smell Jaken's worry for Rin and he smiled even though Jaken and Rin fought all the time deep down he cared about her.

He moved the dragon quickly toward where he smelt them and he landed.

Kagome looked up and Sesshomaru looked back her face burned slightly from before and she noticed he was walking toward them gently. Everyone was in their fighting postions ready to attack him.

"This Sesshomaru need's a favor

**Chapter 3: The Favor Pt 1**

"This Sesshomaru need's a favor" Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and cocked her head slightly. She looked at him softly and her fingers weaved through her hair _how could one_ _woman be so beautiful?_ Sesshomaru thought softly.

"What is it that you need?" she said softly she felt Inu-yasha move forward and grip her and she pushed him off quickly. Sesshomaru looked at her kindness seeping into his gaze. _No bad Sesshomaru keep the eye on what you want_ he said again yet again mently slapping himself.

"My ward rin is sick she is needing your services" he saw Kagome's eyes widen in worry and a hint of fear lurked under their. He saw Inu-yasha move forward and step in front of her protectively.

Sesshomaru eyes lowered in angry how that half-breed dare touch her! Kagome sighed and pushed him away her eyes became soft and she replied softly "I'll help you just take me to her"

Sesshomaru moved forward quickly grasping her and putting her on his back she yelped in pain as she was placed roughly their. He saw Inu-yasha lung forward ready to grab her but he leaped away into the distance.

He smiled as he held her of course he wouldn't let her see him smile but for some reason it just felt right holding her in his arms. He noticed her breathing has become slower and her hair was draped around him.

As they touched the ground he held her gently in his arms it had being only yesterday when he remembered her sweet lips touching his. He gently removed the hair off her face and breathed in her sweet aroma. Sesshomaru almost sighed and he shook her gently and as her eyes opened his usual cold aura returned.

"Human we are here" He noticed her looking around and he smirked proudly he had to admit his castle was impressive it was large and white. It had long black vines weaving themselves around the castle and red roses growing everywhere. The gate was black and was beautiful it has silver dogs engraved on the side.

"See human this is what this Sesshomaru lives in" she moved her head away and said angrily "whatever it's not that good" he almost laughed but restrained himself.

As they entered the castle a few servants came by most were women one had long blonde hair and shimmering blue eyes another had long black hair and red eyes. They were all so pretty, Kagome sighed how could she win him over if she looked so plain? She almost fell over in shock.

As they walked faster they heard soft coughing and the scent of tears was around the room. As they entered their lay Rin she coughed and smiled happily at Kagome.

"Kagome-Chan Rin is so happy to see you" Kagome smiled gently and reached forward and gasped slightly she had a fever and it was pretty bad from what she was sensing. She reached forward and grabbed the bowl of water beside her bed wiping the sweat off her forehead. Sesshomaru watched in happiness this miko was helping Rin.

Unknown to him a piece of his cold heart seemed to break and tear apart leaving the gooey center open. It was strange he had never seen anyone so caring and not asking for anything else in return it was very pleasing to his eyes.

He watched her hands glow and she waved her finger silently around Rin causing a pink glow to emit from the floor surrounding her body. He watched the disease seep away and he smirked happily. He noticed Rin's face had recovered its healthy glow and she was smiling and so was Kagome it looked right it even felt right.

She moved toward him and said softly "Well lord Sesshomaru she is healed and now I'm off" as she walked away he nodded thank you and for that split second brown met molten gold. She stopped and didn't say anything their eyes locked again and she moved forward.

"Could you please take me to my friends?" she said softly he grasped her and pulled her forward and uttered quietly "this Sesshomaru owes you one favor you had best ask now before I change my mind".

She pondered her question for a second so many questions were racing through her mind why did you kiss me? Are you as emotionless as you seem? The questions didn't seem to end she looked at him and said softly.

"Why did you kiss me?" He smirked and turned away flicking his fingers through his hair lightly. "Why does it concern you human?" she growled angrily and her fists tightened "you said you owed me a favor and this is what I want" she screamed and he turned around harshly his usual golden eyes laced with red.

He lifted her up by the neck and he his fangs were bared and he smirked as he noticed her face choking "This sesshomaru kissed this human trash because he felt like it you are nothing but a whore do you really think I would want you?" Her eyes widened and the tears fell and her miko powers flared sending waves of energy flying everywhere.

"Please stop" she uttered through choked words and she smirked dropping her to the ground and he noticed the slight cut he had caused on her shirt revealing her silky breast to his hungry gaze. His demon side roared it's ugly head and he lunged forward the only thing on his mind was.

_Mate, claim her as yours, always yours, Fuck her dry…_

_**Enter lemon don't read if you don't like it…**_

She screamed as his lips claimed hers and she saw Rin stiring and he noticed also and he smirked lifting her up and carrying her away his demons senses heightened as he through her on the bed and she winced in pain. His mouth bit her neck and she screamed as her sweet blood was drunken whole and she cried out against him her hips grinding against his. He growled in response and he roughly tore off her shirt completely and he nipped her breasts she cried out in response.

He thrust two fingers into her flower that lay underneath her skirt and she cried out in response and her tears overflowed. He growled hotly and removed his clothes his body was tight and muscular and his member was dripping with precum.

He growled hotly in her ear "submit to me" she nodded no and struggled further he smirked and his eyes bled red "you will submit "he yelled slamming his fingers into her harder she yelled loudly and cried out

"I SUBMIT" he smirked and lowered his hips into hers and she screamed she felt her virginity become stolen from her she heard his growls of pleasure and she cried out as he drove himself into her. She screamed loudly and he felt his seed release he drove his fangs into her neck and sucked her blood from now on.

She was his.

**Authors note: So what do you think? Good bad sorry if it's a little cliché I hope its not... Sweat drop So review to keep my story alive.**


	4. Chapter 4:The Favor Pt2

**Authors Note: I must apologize for my last chapter it was not written very well and I hope you all keep reading my story and keep reviewing I am very thankful all you people read it. So thank you for listening.**

**Previously on Theirs something about her:** "Human we are here" He noticed her looking around and he smirked proudly he had to admit his castle was impressive it was large and white. It had long black vines weaving themselves around the castle and red roses growing everywhere. The gate was black and was beautiful it has silver dogs engraved on the side.

"See human this is what this Sesshomaru lives in" she moved her head away and said angrily "whatever it's not that good" he almost laughed but restrained himself.

As they entered the castle a few servants came by most were women one had long blonde hair and shimmering blue eyes another had long black hair and red eyes. They were all so pretty, Kagome sighed how could she win him over if she looked so plain? She almost fell over in shock.

As they walked faster they heard soft coughing and the scent of tears was around the room. As they entered their lay Rin she coughed and smiled happily at Kagome.

"Kagome-Chan Rin is so happy to see you" Kagome smiled gently and reached forward and gasped slightly she had a fever and it was pretty bad from what she was sensing. She reached forward and grabbed the bowl of water beside her bed wiping the sweat off her forehead. Sesshomaru watched in happiness this miko was helping Rin.

Unknown to him a piece of his cold heart seemed to break and tear apart leaving the gooey center open. It was strange he had never seen anyone so caring and not asking for anything else in return it was very pleasing to his eyes.

He watched her hands glow and she waved her finger silently around Rin causing a pink glow to emit from the floor surrounding her body. He watched the disease seep away and he smirked happily. He noticed Rin's face had recovered its healthy glow and she was smiling and so was Kagome it looked right it even felt right.

She moved toward him and said softly "Well lord Sesshomaru she is healed and now I'm off" as she walked away he nodded thank you and for that split second brown met molten gold. She stopped and didn't say anything their eyes locked again and she moved forward.

"Could you please take me to my friends?" she said softly he grasped her and pulled her forward and uttered quietly "this Sesshomaru owes you one favor you had best ask now before I change my mind".

She pondered her question for a second so many questions were racing through her mind why did you kiss me? Are you as emotionless as you seem? The questions didn't seem to end she looked at him and said softly.

"Why did you kiss me?" He smirked and turned away flicking his fingers through his hair lightly. "Why does it concern you human?" she growled angrily and her fists tightened "you said you owed me a favor and this is what I want" she screamed and he turned around harshly his usual golden eyes laced with red.

He lifted her up by the neck and he his fangs were bared and he smirked as he noticed her face choking "This sesshomaru kissed this human trash because he felt like it you are nothing but a whore do you really think I would want you?" Her eyes widened and the tears fell and her miko powers flared sending waves of energy flying everywhere.

"Please stop" she uttered through choked words and she smirked dropping her to the ground and he noticed the slight cut he had caused on her shirt revealing her silky breast to his hungry gaze. His demon side roared it's ugly head and he lunged forward the only thing on his mind was.

_Mate, claim her as yours, always yours, Fuck her dry…_

_**Enter lemon don't read if you don't like it…**_

She screamed as his lips claimed hers and she saw Rin stiring and he noticed also and he smirked lifting her up and carrying her away his demons senses heightened as he through her on the bed and she winced in pain. His mouth bit her neck and she screamed as her sweet blood was drunken whole and she cried out against him her hips grinding against his. He growled in response and he roughly tore off her shirt completely and he nipped her breasts she cried out in response.

He thrust two fingers into her flower that lay underneath her skirt and she cried out in response and her tears overflowed. He growled hotly and removed his clothes his body was tight and muscular and his member was dripping with precum.

He growled hotly in her ear "submit to me" she nodded no and struggled further he smirked and his eyes bled red "you will submit "he yelled slamming his fingers into her harder she yelled loudly and cried out

"I SUBMIT" he smirked and lowered his hips into hers and she screamed she felt her virginity become stolen from her she heard his growls of pleasure and she cried out as he drove himself into her. She screamed loudly and he felt his seed release he drove his fangs into her neck and sucked her blood from now on.

She was his.

**Chapter 4: The Favor PT 2**

Kagome's eyes opened and she groaned slightly what had happened? She didn't remember anything but little fragments seemed to piece together and all she saw was herself being brutally raped by Sesshomaru. She looked beside her and her eyes widened lying peacefully beside her was Sesshomaru his bare torso exposed his silver hair fanned around him like a curtain.

She shifted off the bed and started to move away when she felt two arms **(Yes my fic he** **has two arms) **wrap themselves around her and pull her backwards onto a hard torso. She winced and struggled harder. She felt his hot breath caress her skin and she froze and her miko powers flared angrily.

"Get off of me you monster" she screamed loudly freeing herself breathing quickly she covered her bare chest. He smirked and rose from the bed walking toward her she looked away, last time may have been no choice but this time she wouldn't submit to his will. He looked at the mark adoring her slender pale white skin and touched it causing her to wince.

"Well you have nothing to be modest about I've seen everything" he said haughtily and she rose her hand and slapped him across the face and he growled angrily at her.

"I had no choice you bastard" Kagome cried out shaking her fists angrily. He smirked and moved closer and touched the mark "well it doesn't matter anymore you belong to me now my body has chosen you now you are mine FOREVER". She backed away and caught his eyes and smirked and circled him like a cat ready to strike its prey.

"I am not a possession to be owned or obtained and why would I ever be yours? You disgust me" she said while spitting out each word putting emphasis on the disgust part. He laughed coldly and spat back "why would I want a human such as yourself my body chose you I did not so you are mine whether I or you like it".

She watched him coldly walking toward her clothes and slipping them on "I'm leaving whether you like it or not I'm going back to Inu-yasha" those words struck a cord in his heart and the demon inside of him lurched forward consuming him , enraging him and causing that familiar emotion of jealous to spurt forward.

"You will not see that half-breed scum as long as I am your mate understood"? He said pushing her against the wall. She laughed coldly and wretched herself out of his grasp and walked toward the door. He sprang forward holding her down "understand" he growled again. She shook her head no and said angrily her hair whipping around her slightly "what are you going to rape me again?"

He raised himself from her and looked away a bit of regret in his voice "I did not mean for this to happen"

She lifted herself up and looked away from him and spoke the coldness still in her voice "well it did and no matter how many times you say you're sorry it won't heal this wound and even if you are my "mate" supposedly, I will never love you" she walked toward the door opening it slightly and said again "Never" and closed it with a quiet slam.

Sesshomaru watched the door close and his heart seemed to wretch in his chest and he looked at the dried blood on the ground and he uttered softly "Never" he touched it bringing it to his mouth and licked it gently and he sighed no matter how he tried to explain it to her she was his and she had no choice. He didn't know why he couldn't control his demon side it seemed to come out more when she was around.

He opened the door and his clothes were on him as he left the room toukjin clasped at his waist it didn't matter if she loved him or was his "mate" in her eyes this was a matter of honor and that half-breed of a brother would not touch her.

He moved quickly and saw her pushing through Jaken trying to get out and he placed his hand on her shoulder and she coldly turned. "You are not going anywhere" he spoke clutching her shoulder tightly. Her eyes glittered angrily "Let me go I am not staying here" she screamed.

He sighed and shook his head he didn't want to do this but he had no choice "if you do not stay I will kill Rin" he didn't mean it but he knew it would do the trick. Kagome narrowed her brown eyes and didn't say anything she didn't know if he was serious or was playing.

Kagome dropped her bags and nodded she couldn't let that little girl get hurt. Unknown to Kagome though Sesshomaru's little white lie had been a success. He smirked and spoke seriously to Jaken "Show Kagome to her room" Jaken grabbed her hand muttering curses under his breath and Kagome looked at the door and sighed freedom so close yet so far away.

Sesshomaru closed the lock on the door and walked up the stairs to Rin's room and knelt beside her bed and stroked her black hair softly and smiled unknown to anyone else.

She looked better much better he would never hurt her. He smiled the cover wrapped around her little body softly as he left the room looking as though nothing happened a cold frosty smug expression on his face glimmered gently.

Sesshomaru could hear loud yelling and as he walked up the stairs calmly. A few servant girls ran out screaming holding different outfits in their arms and he saw Kagome peak her head out and slam the door behind her. One girl in particular came up to him her name was Yokan she was tall, slender had sparkling emerald eyes an hourglass figure. She had long red hair and two twin cat ears on her head. She was a half –breed neko like Inu-yasha but she was a cat and he was a dog. It did not matter anyway this girl had no spine of her own she was always afraid of him. He could lift his hand and she would shrink back in fear. As he pondered his thoughts he snapped back to the girl in front of him. She shook nervously in front of him and she said softly "Lady Kagome has said she doesn't want anything from the likes of you lord Sesshomaru" He almost smirked but remained cold and uncaring and he pushed her out of the way and tore the outfits from their grasps and kicked open the door slamming it behind him as he shut the door.

Kagome snapped her head up as she watched him enter she smirked in happiness being able to kick those girls out felt good but one in particular she didn't like doing it to was a girl named Yokan she had being so nice. She would have to apologize later she noticed him holding the clothes. The clothes were beautiful each a kimono with different patterns on them they were silk and were soft to the touch but Kagome had rejected them she didn't want anything from him.

He moved toward and held them in front of her "what is the meaning of this? Do you wish to walk around naked for all to see you will wear these outfits". She laughed and grabbed one from his grasp and threw it on the ground and stepped on it. He rolled his eyes and ground out angrily "wear them I do not care if you hate me you will wear this, a mate of this Sesshomaru will not be prancing around for all to see" again she laughed and spat back "I am not your mate nor will I ever be" He almost felt like pulling out his hair.He grabbed her harshly and pulled her down forcing her to put it on. She winced slightly and he forced her up with it on and he smirked she looked good enough to eat.

It was a long silk black kimono with roses intertwining around it and a large white dog danced on the back. Her hair was a mess and loose it looked so soft. She turned away from him pretending he wasn't their "take this disgusting garment off my skin" she said angrily. He laughed coldly and turned slightly as he was walking out "Dinner is at 7pm we are having a special guest please try to be polite and I will be sending Yokan up to do your hair so be nice" He shut the door behind him leaving Kagome standing their angrily.

Kagome sat on the bed pondering her day so far first she was raped now she was the mate of one of the strongest demons alive. Most girls would be happy married to a handsome, rich man but Kagome was miserable. All she wanted was to go back to Inu-yasha and her friends and family and be happy why couldn't Sesshomaru see that? Did being a mate mean that much? She sighed when he had come in it had being 6 now it was 6:30.

She heard soft knocking at the door and opened it revealing Yokan looking nervous as usual. Kagome smiled maybe this girl would be her friend if she just got her to be less nervous.

"Now lets start" Kagome said.

**Authors: So what did you guys think? Good bad? Review you evil people till next time.**


	5. Chapter 5: Perfect Situation

**Author's Note: Thank you to all the reviewers bows gracefully thank you everyone so let's continue. This chapter will be centered on this new character and Sesshomaru and Kagome of course. **

**Last time on their's something about her:** "You will not see that half-breed scum as long as I am your mate understood"? He said pushing her against the wall. She laughed coldly and wretched herself out of his grasp and walked toward the door. He sprang forward holding her down "understand" he growled again. She shook her head no and said angrily her hair whipping around her slightly "what are you going to rape me again?"

He raised himself from her and looked away a bit of regret in his voice "I did not mean for this to happen"

She lifted herself up and looked away from him and spoke the coldness still in her voice "well it did and no matter how many times you say you're sorry it won't heal this wound and even if you are my "mate" supposedly, I will never love you" she walked toward the door opening it slightly and said again "Never" and closed it with a quiet slam.

Sesshomaru watched the door close and his heart seemed to wretch in his chest and he looked at the dried blood on the ground and he uttered softly "Never" he touched it bringing it to his mouth and licked it gently and he sighed no matter how he tried to explain it to her she was his and she had no choice. He didn't know why he couldn't control his demon side it seemed to come out more when she was around.

He opened the door and his clothes were on him as he left the room toukjin clasped at his waist it didn't matter if she loved him or was his "mate" in her eyes this was a matter of honor and that half-breed of a brother would not touch her.

He moved quickly and saw her pushing through Jaken trying to get out and he placed his hand on her shoulder and she coldly turned. "You are not going anywhere" he spoke clutching her shoulder tightly. Her eyes glittered angrily "Let me go I am not staying here" she screamed.

He sighed and shook his head he didn't want to do this but he had no choice "if you do not stay I will kill Rin" he didn't mean it but he knew it would do the trick. Kagome narrowed her brown eyes and didn't say anything she didn't know if he was serious or was playing.

Kagome dropped her bags and nodded she couldn't let that little girl get hurt. Unknown to Kagome though Sesshomaru's little white lie had been a success. He smirked and spoke seriously to Jaken "Show Kagome to her room" Jaken grabbed her hand muttering curses under his breath and Kagome looked at the door and sighed freedom so close yet so far away.

Sesshomaru closed the lock on the door and walked up the stairs to Rin's room and knelt beside her bed and stroked her black hair softly and smiled unknown to anyone else.

She looked better much better he would never hurt her. He smiled the cover wrapped around her little body softly as he left the room looking as though nothing happened a cold frosty smug expression on his face glimmered gently.

Sesshomaru could hear loud yelling and as he walked up the stairs calmly. A few servant girls ran out screaming holding different outfits in their arms and he saw Kagome peak her head out and slam the door behind her. One girl in particular came up to him her name was Yokan she was tall, slender had sparkling emerald eyes an hourglass figure. She had long red hair and two twin cat ears on her head. She was a half –breed neko like Inu-yasha but she was a cat and he was a dog. It did not matter anyway this girl had no spine of her own she was always afraid of him. He could lift his hand and she would shrink back in fear. As he pondered his thoughts he snapped back to the girl in front of him. She shook nervously in front of him and she said softly "Lady Kagome has said she doesn't want anything from the likes of you lord Sesshomaru" He almost smirked but remained cold and uncaring and he pushed her out of the way and tore the outfits from their grasps and kicked open the door slamming it behind him as he shut the door.

Kagome snapped her head up as she watched him enter she smirked in happiness being able to kick those girls out felt good but one in particular she didn't like doing it to was a girl named Yokan she had being so nice. She would have to apologize later she noticed him holding the clothes. The clothes were beautiful each a kimono with different patterns on them they were silk and were soft to the touch but Kagome had rejected them she didn't want anything from him.

He moved toward and held them in front of her "what is the meaning of this? Do you wish to walk around naked for all to see you will wear these outfits". She laughed and grabbed one from his grasp and threw it on the ground and stepped on it. He rolled his eyes and ground out angrily "wear them I do not care if you hate me you will wear this, a mate of this Sesshomaru will not be prancing around for all to see" again she laughed and spat back "I am not your mate nor will I ever be" He almost felt like pulling out his hair.He grabbed her harshly and pulled her down forcing her to put it on. She winced slightly and he forced her up with it on and he smirked she looked good enough to eat.

It was a long silk black kimono with roses intertwining around it and a large white dog danced on the back. Her hair was a mess and loose it looked so soft. She turned away from him pretending he wasn't their "take this disgusting garment off my skin" she said angrily. He laughed coldly and turned slightly as he was walking out "Dinner is at 7pm we are having a special guest please try to be polite and I will be sending Yokan up to do your hair so be nice" He shut the door behind him leaving Kagome standing their angrily.

Kagome sat on the bed pondering her day so far first she was raped now she was the mate of one of the strongest demons alive. Most girls would be happy married to a handsome, rich man but Kagome was miserable. All she wanted was to go back to Inu-yasha and her friends and family and be happy why couldn't Sesshomaru see that? Did being a mate mean that much? She sighed when he had come in it had being 6 now it was 6:30.

She heard soft knocking at the door and opened it revealing Yokan looking nervous as usual. Kagome smiled maybe this girl would be her friend if she just got her to be less nervous.

"Now lets start" Kagome said.

**Chapter 5: Perfect Situation**

Kagome watched as Yokan touched up her hair, her hair was done up in an intricate bun her face was adored with soft pink lipstick and some soft green eye shadow. Her body was adored in a black kimono with silver and red dogs lacing themselves together on the back. A long silver necklace shone on her neck it had a pink jewel on the chain itself. She looked at herself she didn't even look like herself. Is this what Sesshomaru wanted women to look like? She shook her head who cared what he wanted right?

**What's the deal with my brain?  
Why am I so obviously insane?  
In a perfect situation  
I let love down the drain.  
There's the pitch, slow and straight.  
All I have to do is swing  
and I'm a hero, but I'm a zero.**

Yokan clapped her hands "You look gorgeous lady Kagome let us go to dinner" Kagome nodded and took her hand as Yokan held her hand and led her out of her room. She looked ahead of her it was now or never. She looked around the corner and noticed Sesshomaru staring coldly at the man ahead of him. All she could see was he had platinum blonde hair. She breathed in and walked out.

**Hungry nights, once again  
Now it's getting unbelievable.  
'Cause I could not have it better,  
But I just can't get no play  
From the girls, all around  
As they search the night for someone to hold onto.  
And I just pass through...**

Sesshomaru looked out and his breathe caught in his throat. She was absolutely breathtaking the way the kimono hugged her curves the way her hair was done revealing her soft neck to him. She approached them and he smirked waiting for the rude outburst but only found shock. She bowed respectfully and said seductively

**Singing...  
**

**Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhhhhhhh.  
Singing...  
Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhhhhhhh.**

"Hello my name is Kagome it's a pleasure to meet you" Her eyes widened he was gorgeous; he had soft pale blue eyes that shone in the light. His lips were full and supple his body was rigid and muscular. He moved his hand to move his hair out of his face a star adored his forehead. His hair was shiny and looked smooth to the touch he moved forward and grasped her hand.

He smiled softly back, a small grin adoring his features "Hello my name is lord Kito of the Eastern lands and it is a pleasure to meet someone as charming as yourself" Kagome blushed a bit looking away and she moved toward the chair next to him and Sesshomaru.

She looked up and noticed Sesshomaru's heated gaze boring daggers into her skin. She looked away pretending she didn't notice him and talked to the lord gently and a tad bit seductively. She had never met a man so gorgeous he was May I say even better then Sesshomaru. He was kind and gentle and didn't treat her like dirt she hoped he was staying for a long time.

**Get your hands off the girl,  
Can't you see that she belongs to me?  
And I don't appreciate this excess company.  
Though I can't satisfy all the needs she has  
And so she starts to wander...  
Can you blame her?**

Sesshomaru had being holding his anger in for a long time and he felt his demon side spike in anger telling him to strike and claim what was his. He noticed Lord Kito had a certain liking to Kagome and he watched him lean forward and grasp her hand and whisper something in her ear causing her to blush scarlet.

He felt his nails spike slightly and he clutched himself willing himself not to strike. How dare this demon just come in and touch what was his. It's not like he cared after what she said to him why was he even think of her that way?

_She lifted herself up and looked away from him and spoke the coldness still in her voice "well it did and no matter how many times you say you're sorry it won't heal this wound and even if you are my "mate" supposedly, I will never love you" she walked toward the door opening it slightly and said again "Never" and closed it with a quiet slam._

**Singing...  
Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhhhhhhh.  
Singing...  
Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhhhhhhh.**

"So lord Sesshomaru it's agreed" he looked up as Kito's words jarred him out of his thoughts. He looked around and Kagome looked at him pleadingly "Fine" he replied stoically he didn't even know what he agreed to. Kito rose with grace and said happily "I will send for my things it will be an interesting 4 weeks wont it Kagome" Sesshomaru nearly slapped his forehead what had he done? That idiotic lord would be staying here for 4 weeks and Kagome would be swooning for him while he stood in the corner controlling his anger and rage.

He moved forward and watched the lord walk away to collect his things and he grasped her she looked at him her eyes widened. He grasped her chin tightly and said jealously

"So you like him don't you miko?" she looked up at him and blushed and looked away "A little" Sesshomaru felt his heart shatter it felt worse then any battle scar like an arrow had being shot through his heart and couldn't be released.

**Tell me there's a logic out there.  
Leading me to better prepare  
For the day that something really special might come.  
Tell me there's some hope for me.  
I don't wanna be lonely  
For the rest of my days on the earth.  
Oh..!**

"Why?" he asked almost pathetically and she looked up at him and replied softly "He treats me as an equal he doesn't look down at me when we talk and he's nice" Sesshomaru released her and looked away he felt his hair surround him and he hid his face.

"Am I that horrible Kagome Can you really not stand me so much that you go after any demon that walks by?" Kagome moved forward to ask him what he meant but he was already gone and she felt for that brief moment remorse.

**  
Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhhhhhhh.  
Singing...  
Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhhhhhhh.  
Singing...  
Ooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...**

The longer she stood their the worse she felt and she closed her eyes and remembered his words _"Am I that horrible Kagome Can you really not stand me so much that you go after any demon that walks by?"_

As she about to walk toward him she heard the happy laughter of Kito greeting her and she plastered a fake smile on and walked with him laughing happily feeling the pain increase and that was it.

**Authors note: So what did you guys think? Good or bad Review or my pokey monsters will attack you.**


	6. I fucking hate youDay 1

**Author Note: Wow thank you for all the reviews I didn't really think my story was good. So thank you all now on with the story. Sigh I have so much school work and its only the beginning of the year. **

**Previously on Theirs something about her:** "Hello my name is Kagome it's a pleasure to meet you" Her eyes widened he was gorgeous; he had soft pale blue eyes that shone in the light. His lips were full and supple his body was rigid and muscular. He moved his hand to move his hair out of his face a star adored his forehead. His hair was shiny and looked smooth to the touch he moved forward and grasped her hand.

He smiled softly back, a small grin adoring his features "Hello my name is lord Kito of the Eastern lands and it is a pleasure to meet someone as charming as yourself" Kagome blushed a bit looking away and she moved toward the chair next to him and Sesshomaru.

She looked up and noticed Sesshomaru's heated gaze boring daggers into her skin. She looked away pretending she didn't notice him and talked to the lord gently and a tad bit seductively. She had never met a man so gorgeous he was May I say even better then Sesshomaru. He was kind and gentle and didn't treat her like dirt she hoped he was staying for a long time.

**Get your hands off the girl,  
Can't you see that she belongs to me?  
And I don't appreciate this excess company.  
Though I can't satisfy all the needs she has  
And so she starts to wander...  
Can you blame her?**

Sesshomaru had being holding his anger in for a long time and he felt his demon side spike in anger telling him to strike and claim what was his. He noticed Lord Kito had a certain liking to Kagome and he watched him lean forward and grasp her hand and whisper something in her ear causing her to blush scarlet.

He felt his nails spike slightly and he clutched himself willing himself not to strike. How dare this demon just come in and touch what was his. It's not like he cared after what she said to him why was he even think of her that way?

_She lifted herself up and looked away from him and spoke the coldness still in her voice "well it did and no matter how many times you say you're sorry it won't heal this wound and even if you are my "mate" supposedly, I will never love you" she walked toward the door opening it slightly and said again "Never" and closed it with a quiet slam._

**Singing...  
Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhhhhhhh.  
Singing...  
Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhhhhhhh.**

"So lord Sesshomaru it's agreed" he looked up as Kito's words jarred him out of his thoughts. He looked around and Kagome looked at him pleadingly "Fine" he replied stoically he didn't even know what he agreed to. Kito rose with grace and said happily "I will send for my things it will be an interesting 4 weeks wont it Kagome" Sesshomaru nearly slapped his forehead what had he done? That idiotic lord would be staying here for 4 weeks and Kagome would be swooning for him while he stood in the corner controlling his anger and rage.

He moved forward and watched the lord walk away to collect his things and he grasped her she looked at him her eyes widened. He grasped her chin tightly and said jealously

"So you like him don't you miko?" she looked up at him and blushed and looked away "A little" Sesshomaru felt his heart shatter it felt worse then any battle scar like an arrow had being shot through his heart and couldn't be released.

**Tell me there's a logic out there.  
Leading me to better prepare  
For the day that something really special might come.  
Tell me there's some hope for me.  
I don't wanna be lonely  
For the rest of my days on the earth.  
Oh..!**

"Why?" he asked almost pathetically and she looked up at him and replied softly "He treats me as an equal he doesn't look down at me when we talk and he's nice" Sesshomaru released her and looked away he felt his hair surround him and he hid his face.

"Am I that horrible Kagome Can you really not stand me so much that you go after any demon that walks by?" Kagome moved forward to ask him what he meant but he was already gone and she felt for that brief moment remorse.

**  
Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhhhhhhh.  
Singing...  
Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhhhhhhh.  
Singing...  
Ooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...**

The longer she stood their the worse she felt and she closed her eyes and remembered his words _"Am I that horrible Kagome Can you really not stand me so much that you go after any demon that walks by?"_

As she about to walk toward him she heard the happy laughter of Kito greeting her and she plastered a fake smile on and walked with him laughing happily feeling the pain increase and that was it.

**Chapter 6: Day 1**

Loud, Crash, Boom, Laughter that's what Sesshomaru woke up to and he didn't like it very much. He gently moved a piece of silver hair out of his eyes and got up slowly and peered outside his door. His left eye twitched slightly seeing the hall was a mess and servants everywhere cleaning some looked mad some looked ok . He slammed his door quickly and shook his head and put on his clothes quickly and headed toward where he heard the sounds.

He had managed to wander toward the gardens and he heard Kagome's sweet bell like laugh. As he watched her she looked beautiful the way her hair fell over her eyes. Her eyes looked so beautiful he shook his head. He almost smiled and as he was about to approach her his eyes narrowed.

Kagome laughed quickly as Kito jumped out of the bushes scaring her she screamed and scrabbled away quickly. He moved forward and tackled her using his demon strength to his advantage. Unknown to them Sesshomaru was watching jealously Sesshomaru never experiencing this emotion before did not know what to call it. His fist clenched harder and he looked away he saw everything had gone quiet and he looked to see what was going on. He noticed they were just talking now and Kito had his arm loosely wrapped around her and her cheeks were tinted pink. He moved hastily outside toward them no one touched what he had claimed.

Sesshomaru tapped them on the shoulder and they turned. That one look made his heart stop her eyes glittered cold uncaring ice and her lips were set into a frown he shook it off

"What do you think your doing you both have made a mess "He growled out his voice laced with jealously and anger maybe both? Kito laughed and replied moving his hair out of his face "I can just pay for the repairs" Sesshomaru slapped his forehead "that is not the point you are both grown people act like it" Kagome nodded attempting to keep a straight face. Kito did the same. Sesshomaru smirked _plan 1_ _interrupt any romantic moments._ He sat down and Kito smiled "So the ice cold Lord Sesshomaru has decided to come play with us" Sesshomaru said nothing pretending he didn't hear him.

Kagome rolled her eyes and said happily "lets play hide and go seek" Sesshomaru almost fell over he had always been the best at this game when he was little. "Sesshomaru's it but you can't use demon powers or anything count to 20 Sesshomaru "she said. Sesshomaru started counting and Kito and her ran off to find a place to hide.

As Sesshomaru reached 20 he found Kito easily he was sitting behind a bush. He smirked and looked for Kagome he moved toward the trees and looked up seeing nothing he smiled and followed her scent and as he moved toward the rose bushes he stepped in and revealed her sitting their playing with the roses. She looked gorgeous surrounded by the red petals and the way she looked so happy playing with the roses. He poked her causing her to giggle and fall over. She sighed and moved her head down "I guess I've being caught" He nodded and noticed she had cut herself on one of the thorns. He moved toward her quietly and grabbed her wrist and moved down toward it and she whimpered in pain and he tenderly licked the blood off her wrist. She looked up at him in astonishment and he smiled a cold smile. As he was about to leave so they could continue the game she grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Sesshomaru did you just play so me and Kito wouldn't be alone together?" Could Sesshomaru say it could he admit he was jealous? "I had nothing to do" he replied emotionlessly. She looked away a few tears fell quickly and she turned away. He glided toward her and she turned he moved his finger under her chin and wiped away her tears "Why are you crying is my answer not sufficient" She whimpered and replied quietly "I'm not, I thought maybe deep down in that cold heart of yours you may care for me" she moved quickly out of his grasp and she stood at arms length away from him.

"It's good then that you don't care about me because Kito asked me to that ball your having this week well that's what he told is happening" Sesshomaru growled under his breath and moved toward her pinning her to a tree "you will not be going to THAT ball with him" he said quickly tracing his fingertips down her body.

"Why?" she whimpered and he laughed coldly "that ball is for lovers" she blushed red and fiddled with her hair "then why can't I go?" Sesshomaru felt red enter his vision and he growled "if you go that ball you are saying to every other demon you belong to him" She laughed coldly "what's your point?" he pressed on her neck harshly causing her to cough " you will be my date for that ball" she pushed him away and breathed heavily.

"If I go with you that means I'm your lover doesn't it?" he asked quietly. He smirked and ran his fingers down her body and she whimpered "I suppose it does" her eyes widened and she pushed him away causing him to actually stumble "I don't want to be your lover I want to be Kito's" she covered her mouth quickly causing Sesshomaru to step back.

His head was tilted down and his long silver hair was covering part of his face and she moved toward him and he pushed her away causing her to stumble.

"Take it back" he said quietly, she moved his hair out of face and he pushed her away this time harder then the first. "Fucking take it back" he screamed.

"I can't" she whimpered "because it's true" he stepped away from her dropping his arms and he looked away "I see..." Sesshomaru said nothing for now all that was left of his sweet beating heart was destroyed and the hot blood trickled through his veins consuming him, devouring him promising him retribution.

Kagome moved toward him and he said nothing "I fucking hate you" he said quietly and Kagome stood her eyes glittering sadly. _Sesshomaru I'm sorry forgive me but I have no choice I can't stop this feeling I feel for you and I just can't open my heart to you I'm afraid please understand._

She walked his way and as she came through the clearing she noticed he was talking to Kito like nothing happened. As she approached them Kito talked to her happily and Sesshomaru said nothing.

"So Sesshomaru who's your date for the big ball?" Kito asked happily Sesshomaru smirked "I am planning on taking the beautiful Kira" Kagome eyes narrowed she was jealous and she knew it the even slight mention of another woman caused Kagome's anger to spike.

Kira was a wolf demon she had long flowing red hair that had lighter red streaks in it a full voluptuous body dipped and curved in the right spots. She had shimmering blue eyes a full supple mouth. Everyone knew she was slut she would sleep with anyone and she had always had her eye on Sesshomaru for some time.

Kito smiled and gripped Kagome's arm as he pulled her away she mouthed the words "Sesshomaru waved as they disappeared and he smirked and he cracked his knuckles. He smirked he had seen Kagome's jealous expression when he mentioned Kira and he would use that to his advantage he would take her heart and make her love him like he used to love her and then break it.

He smirked and walked away tomorrow was the ball he had to start getting ready he had a feeling tomorrow would be one hell of day.

**Authors note: So did you guys like it? Good or bad Review pweeze ill be sad if you don't and authors can't write when their sad. Blackmail**


	7. Chapter 7:Red Rage ball

**Authors note: Wow thank you for all the reviews and wow now I have 30 author alerts thank you guys. bows to the reviewers any who on with the story if anyone wants to be my beta-reader just pm me.**

**Previously on Their's just something about her:** "Sesshomaru did you just play so me and Kito wouldn't be alone together?" Could Sesshomaru say it could he admit he was jealous? "I had nothing to do" he replied emotionlessly. She looked away a few tears fell quickly and she turned away. He glided toward her and she turned he moved his finger under her chin and wiped away her tears "Why are you crying is my answer not sufficient" She whimpered and replied quietly "I'm not, I thought maybe deep down in that cold heart of yours you may care for me" she moved quickly out of his grasp and she stood at arms length away from him.

"It's good then that you don't care about me because Kito asked me to that ball your having this week well that's what he told is happening" Sesshomaru growled under his breath and moved toward her pinning her to a tree "you will not be going to THAT ball with him" he said quickly tracing his fingertips down her body.

"Why?" she whimpered and he laughed coldly "that ball is for lovers" she blushed red and fiddled with her hair "then why can't I go?" Sesshomaru felt red enter his vision and he growled "if you go that ball you are saying to every other demon you belong to him" She laughed coldly "what's your point?" he pressed on her neck harshly causing her to cough " you will be my date for that ball" she pushed him away and breathed heavily.

"If I go with you that means I'm your lover doesn't it?" he asked quietly. He smirked and ran his fingers down her body and she whimpered "I suppose it does" her eyes widened and she pushed him away causing him to actually stumble "I don't want to be your lover I want to be Kito's" she covered her mouth quickly causing Sesshomaru to step back.

His head was tilted down and his long silver hair was covering part of his face and she moved toward him and he pushed her away causing her to stumble.

"Take it back" he said quietly, she moved his hair out of face and he pushed her away this time harder then the first. "Fucking take it back" he screamed.

"I can't" she whimpered "because it's true" he stepped away from her dropping his arms and he looked away "I see..." Sesshomaru said nothing for now all that was left of his sweet beating heart was destroyed and the hot blood trickled through his veins consuming him, devouring him promising him retribution.

Kagome moved toward him and he said nothing "I fucking hate you" he said quietly and Kagome stood her eyes glittering sadly. _Sesshomaru I'm sorry forgive me but I have no choice I can't stop this feeling I feel for you and I just can't open my heart to you I'm afraid please understand._

She walked his way and as she came through the clearing she noticed he was talking to Kito like nothing happened. As she approached them Kito talked to her happily and Sesshomaru said nothing.

"So Sesshomaru who's your date for the big ball?" Kito asked happily Sesshomaru smirked "I am planning on taking the beautiful Kira" Kagome eyes narrowed she was jealous and she knew it the even slight mention of another woman caused Kagome's anger to spike.

Kira was a wolf demon she had long flowing red hair that had lighter red streaks in it a full voluptuous body dipped and curved in the right spots. She had shimmering blue eyes a full supple mouth. Everyone knew she was slut she would sleep with anyone and she had always had her eye on Sesshomaru for some time.

Kito smiled and gripped Kagome's arm as he pulled her away she mouthed the words "Sesshomaru waved as they disappeared and he smirked and he cracked his knuckles. He smirked he had seen Kagome's jealous expression when he mentioned Kira and he would use that to his advantage he would take her heart and make her love him like he used to love her and then break it.

He smirked and walked away tomorrow was the ball he had to start getting ready he had a feeling tomorrow would be one hell of day.

**Chapter 7: Red Rage Ball**

Sesshomaru observed himself in the mirror one last time he looked absolutely delicious his silver hair was pulled into a high ponytail making his gold eyes stand out. His clothes were a dark black with two twin silver dragons holding each other on the back. My nails were sharpened to perfection and a pair of sandals adored his perfect demon feet.

He heard a soft knock at his door and opened it to reveal Kira her red hair was pilled high on her head. Her blue eyes shone huskily and she wore a revealing white dress showing off her whole back. Her nails were painted a bright red and her lips shone with a soft pink color.

As they approached the ball they pushed opened the large wooden doors Sesshomaru needed no introductions the room was filled with large silver ribbons and the floor was a black and white design it seemed to curve around in a circle. A large circular stairway adored the back and a large balcony was behind glass door and a rose garden flowed around the balcony. He stepped out and the women swooned and he smirked hotly at them he smelt Kira's pride and he almost scoffed.

He heard the trumpets blow and his eyebrows rose he had not ordered anyone to be announced.

"Presenting Lady Kagome and Lord Kito of the Eastern Lands" Sesshomaru looked up and his jaw fell. Kagome was ravishing he felt everything slip away but her. Her black bands covered one eyes and the rest of it was put up in an intricate bun. Her eyes had soft red eye shadow on it and her lips shone pink. Her nails were filed to perfection a soft white dress was slipped around her hugging her curves. It had intricate cherry blossoms scattered on it. Kito on the other hand always looked good his hair was down loosely and he wore a dark black kimono with red flames dancing around it. He could smell the scent of the men in the room increase and Kagome walked down the stairs holding his arm confidently. As she approached him she smiled sweetly at him and Kira scoffed and Sesshomaru traced Kira's face sexily infront of Kagome and he smelt slight jealously. She laughed at something Kito said and his jealously spiked.

Kagome reached her hand forward "it's very nice to meet you Kira" she looked at her and laughed coldly flicking her fingernails through her hair.

"I don't touch human "Kagome withdrew her hand and she looked at her. Her eyes glimmered and her and her fingertips glowed a soft pink.

"Careful what you say demon because I could purify your ass to next week" she looked at her and she scoffed and grabbed Sesshomaru's arm to pull him away. He noticed Kito's hands were trailing up and down her and he growled his eyes glimmered red.

A slow steady beat started and he watched Kito pull her forward embracing her gently. He saw her blush and his fingers tightened around Kira and she winced in pain. "Sesshomaru you're hurting me" she uttered hoarsely.

He watched Kito place his lips on her neck and his eyes bled a long and hard red. He moved out of Kira's hands and moved toward them and he uttered possessively.

"May I cut in"? Kito bowed to him gracefully and Sesshomaru pushed in front of him and grabbed her arm and Kagome looked at him in anger. "What's your problem? I was dancing" Sesshomaru smirked and replied huskily "well your still dancing just not with lover boy over their" Kagome scoffed and Sesshomaru twirled her causing her leg to encircle his waist. He moved close and she backed away "whats wrong"? he said in amusement.

She moved forward causing him to step back "Nothing Lord Sesshomaru" he cupped her chin harshly and he moved a thin piece of hair off her forehead. "You look good for a human tonight" she moved back causing him to stumble slightly.

"Don't ever call me that you're just like that whore you brought here" his eyes danced in amusement and he gripped her and pulled her forward causing the breath in her lungs to sprout forth. "Jealous love" he said in a husky tone sending shivers down her spine.

"No, why would I be jealous of that whore" she said her cheeks burning a slight pink. He moved forward and backed her toward the balcony and she gasped. The balcony looked like something out of a romance novel on this night. She noticed Sesshomaru had gone quiet.

"So you brought me out here what do you want?" he turned to her his hair was slightly undone and it seemed to sparkle in the moonlight.

"I thought you would want to see how the moon shines tonight" he said emotionlessly she looked up and gasped it looked beautiful it shone and it seemed to enrapture her soul she almost had to stand back.

"Sessho-" she felt the air grow cold and she looked back and noticed Kito's pained eyes standing at the door and she moved forward to grasp him but he had already walked away leaving her alone with Sesshomaru.

"Kito wait" he didn't look back and Sesshomaru looked down at her smirking largely his hair breezing behind no longer making him look unearthly but a devil.

"You did this on purpose didn't you" he laughed and walked away leaving her on the floor broken. As Sesshomaru walked in he noticed Kito's cold gaze and Kito gestured for him to follow him and he moved toward him.

The air around them grew stale as they landed outside in the garden Kito moved toward him his eyes flickering angrily.

"I would appreciate if you would stay away from Kagome" Sesshomaru circled him like a cat circling its prey.

**In the middle of a gun fight...  
In the center of a restaurant...  
They say, "Come with your arms raised high!"  
Well, they're never gonna get me,  
Like a bullet through a flock of doves...  
To wage this war against your faith in me,  
Your life...will never be the same.  
On your mother's eyes, say a prayer...say a prayer!**

"And if I don't" Kito cracked his knuckles suggestively and Sesshomaru flexed his claws menacing. The talk had gone from bad to worse and Kito moved forward, his nails revealed he attacked so quickly Sesshomaru had no time to react and he scratched Sesshomaru causing a thin layer of blood to coat his perfect porcelain skin.

**Now, but I can't  
And I don't know  
How we're just two men as God had made us,  
Well, I can't...well, I can!  
Too much, too late, or just not enough of this  
Pain in my heart for your dying wish,   
I'll kiss your lips again.**

Sesshomaru hissed and his large yellow whip spurge forth encapturing Kito's leg swinging him into the rough cement of the building. Kito howled and his eyes bled red and he ripped off the whip quickly moving behind Sesshomaru quickly shooting a large red ball from his palm.

**They all cheat at cards and the checkers are lost,  
My cellmate's a killer, they made me do push-ups (in drag)  
But nobody cares if you're losing yourself...am I losing myself!  
Well, I miss my mom,  
Will they give me the chair,  
Or lethal injection, or swing from a rope if you dare;  
Ah, nobody knows...all the trouble I've seen!**

"I didn't know we were using elements this makes the game a whole lot more interesting" Sesshomaru said through a growl barely escaping the blast. Kagome looked around for Kito only to hear fighting outside and she moved forward to the door and looked outside and gasped.

**Now, but I can't  
And I don't know  
How we're just two men as God had made us,  
Well, I can't...well, I can!  
Too much, too late, or just not enough of this  
Pain in my heart for your dying wish,   
I'll kiss your lips again.**

"Stop fighting" she screamed her voice lost on the two warriors. Sesshomaru flexed his claws poison leaked on the ground burning the ground. Kito dodged him quickly almost falling on the ground.

"Stop it you two" she screamed running toward them and she gripped Sesshomaru's arm and he looked down at her and he pushed her away harshly throwing her into a tree causing her to cry out in pain.

**To your room...  
What they ask of you  
Will make you want to say, "So long..."  
Well, I don't remember,  
Why remember...YOU! **

Do you have the keys to the hotel!  
'Cause I'm gonna string this motherfucker on fire! (FIRE!)

Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he moved forward forgetting the fight he felt a large pain arise from his chest and he pulled Kagome close and he whispered softly

"_I'm sorry" _

She stirred slightly and he pulled her up and moved toward her room and placed her softly into the bed and he stroked her hair and he held her hand and he kissed her forehead softly.

"_I'll stay with you until you wake"…_

**Life is but a dream for the dead,  
And well I, I won't go down by myself,   
But I'll go down with my friends.  
Now now now now... (I can't explain)  
Now now now... (I can't complain)  
Now now, yeah!**

**Authors note:**

**What did you guys think good bad? Review to keep it going.**


	8. Chapter 8:One week PT 1

**Authors Note: Yay for reviews anyway on with the story I would like to thank all the reviewers **

**Previously theirs just something about her:** "I thought you would want to see how the moon shines tonight" he said emotionlessly she looked up and gasped it looked beautiful it shone and it seemed to enrapture her soul she almost had to stand back.

"Sessho-" she felt the air grow cold and she looked back and noticed Kito's pained eyes standing at the door and she moved forward to grasp him but he had already walked away leaving her alone with Sesshomaru.

"Kito wait" he didn't look back and Sesshomaru looked down at her smirking largely his hair breezing behind no longer making him look unearthly but a devil.

"You did this on purpose didn't you" he laughed and walked away leaving her on the floor broken. As Sesshomaru walked in he noticed Kito's cold gaze and Kito gestured for him to follow him and he moved toward him.

The air around them grew stale as they landed outside in the garden Kito moved toward him his eyes flickering angrily.

"I would appreciate if you would stay away from Kagome" Sesshomaru circled him like a cat circling its prey.

**In the middle of a gun fight...  
In the center of a restaurant...  
They say, "Come with your arms raised high!"  
Well, they're never gonna get me,  
Like a bullet through a flock of doves...  
To wage this war against your faith in me,  
Your life...will never be the same.  
On your mother's eyes, say a prayer...say a prayer!**

"And if I don't" Kito cracked his knuckles suggestively and Sesshomaru flexed his claws menacing. The talk had gone from bad to worse and Kito moved forward, his nails revealed he attacked so quickly Sesshomaru had no time to react and he scratched Sesshomaru causing a thin layer of blood to coat his perfect porcelain skin.

**Now, but I can't  
And I don't know  
How we're just two men as God had made us,  
Well, I can't...well, I can!  
Too much, too late, or just not enough of this  
Pain in my heart for your dying wish,   
I'll kiss your lips again.**

Sesshomaru hissed and his large yellow whip spurge forth encapturing Kito's leg swinging him into the rough cement of the building. Kito howled and his eyes bled red and he ripped off the whip quickly moving behind Sesshomaru quickly shooting a large red ball from his palm.

**They all cheat at cards and the checkers are lost,  
My cellmate's a killer, they made me do push-ups (in drag)  
But nobody cares if you're losing yourself...am I losing myself!  
Well, I miss my mom,  
Will they give me the chair,  
Or lethal injection, or swing from a rope if you dare;  
Ah, nobody knows...all the trouble I've seen!**

"I didn't know we were using elements this makes the game a whole lot more interesting" Sesshomaru said through a growl barely escaping the blast. Kagome looked around for Kito only to hear fighting outside and she moved forward to the door and looked outside and gasped.

**Now, but I can't  
And I don't know  
How we're just two men as God had made us,  
Well, I can't...well, I can!  
Too much, too late, or just not enough of this  
Pain in my heart for your dying wish,   
I'll kiss your lips again.**

"Stop fighting" she screamed her voice lost on the two warriors. Sesshomaru flexed his claws poison leaked on the ground burning the ground. Kito dodged him quickly almost falling on the ground.

"Stop it you two" she screamed running toward them and she gripped Sesshomaru's arm and he looked down at her and he pushed her away harshly throwing her into a tree causing her to cry out in pain.

**To your room...  
What they ask of you  
Will make you want to say, "So long..."  
Well, I don't remember,  
Why remember...YOU! **

**Do you have the keys to the hotel!  
'Cause I'm gonna string this motherfucker on fire! (FIRE!)**

Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he moved forward forgetting the fight he felt a large pain arise from his chest and he pulled Kagome close and he whispered softly

"_I'm sorry" _

She stirred slightly and he pulled her up and moved toward her room and placed her softly into the bed and he stroked her hair and he held her hand and he kissed her forehead softly.

"_I'll stay with you until you wake"…_

**Chapter 8: One week PT 1**

Sesshomaru gazed at her sleeping figure and stroked her hair out of her face. _Beautiful even with hurt,_ He smirked at that. He felt her body shift and her eyes opened her lips parted and she grasped a glass of water guzzling it down. She turned to look at me she shivered under my gaze.

"It was not my intention to hurt you" she turned to him slightly and nodded gently. Sesshomaru smiled sadly and he moved forward noticing the blood seeping through the bandages. He gripped her arm softly and put new bandages on her she blushed and looked away.

"Has a man never touched you or something?" Her scarlet face faced mine and her eyes lit with rage "No you stupid yokai I just feel hot" she said pretending to fan her face with the other hand.

He almost smiled but resisted she yawned and raised herself from the bed and looked around and asked softly "where's Kito?" She didn't seem to notice Sesshomaru's raising jealously or his tightly held fist. He growled under his breath and he moved onto the bed so quickly she didn't even think she blinked.

His arms were tightly holding her down his hair shielding them like a curtain and she whimpered. His soft lips uttered angrily in her ear jealously laced in his words.

"Kito , kito that's all I ever hear" he moved forward silencing any of her next words and he kissed her chastely. Her protests were soon forgotten and she raised her hands from his grip and wrapped them around his back pulling him closer.

Everything felt right in his arms holding him why was it when she was with him her heart felt at peace? Do you know what you do to her? As he trailed his fingers softly down her chest she whimpered below him causing him to growl. He released her quickly raising himself off her to hear a loud annoying voice at the door.

Kira burst in her hair a mess and she smiled hugging Sesshomaru from behind "Oh shessy it's so good to see you" she said in an annoying voice. Kagome almost gagged Sesshomaru felt his anger rise if Kira had not come in he may or could have been touching Kagome's body.

He mentally slapped himself he was doing with for revenge and nothing else but he felt himself lose himself when he placed his lips upon hers. Kira waved her hand in front of Sesshomaru causing him to snap out of his thoughts.

Kagome snorted and Kira stuck out her tongue he heard a loud knocking and in came Kito his hair was a mess and he looked so distraught he moved quickly embracing Kagome causing Sesshomaru to growl.

Kira smiled sexily at Kito and Kito ignored her. It was like hell and Sesshomaru and Kagome were the victims. Kira smiled hotly at Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru resisted the urge to also gag. Kira was far from his taste in woman this was just part of his plan but could he really take Kira's attitude

He noticed Kagome and Kito conversing and her little giggles and for that split second he wished he was the one Kagome was sitting with conversing with causing her to laugh. Sometimes life was a bitch.

The room grew quiet and Kagome's face grew a bright pink and Sesshomaru looked over Kira's hand was covering her mouth and everyone gasped.

"Kagome…Will you marry me?" Kagome jaw dropped and she shook and said nothing her voice was steady and soft and she answered back.

"Can I tell you in a week?" he nodded and Sesshomaru almost fainted Kagome…might be getting married and he was about to lose…her.

He couldn't let her get married she was his…Right?

**Authors Note: I have like 36 review alerts but why is that like only 5 people review I'm so confuzzled. Alright people Review and their shall be more. Sorry the chapter is so short I kinda made it like that purposely sorry.  
**


	9. Chapter 9:Day 2 Confessions

**Authors notes: Thank you for all the reviews pats random people sorry for the lateness school and crap. **

**Previously on Their's just something about her: **"Has a man never touched you or something?" Her scarlet face faced mine and her eyes lit with rage "No you stupid yokai I just feel hot" she said pretending to fan her face with the other hand.

He almost smiled but resisted she yawned and raised herself from the bed and looked around and asked softly "where's Kito?" She didn't seem to notice Sesshomaru's raising jealously or his tightly held fist. He growled under his breath and he moved onto the bed so quickly she didn't even think she blinked.

His arms were tightly holding her down his hair shielding them like a curtain and she whimpered. His soft lips uttered angrily in her ear jealously laced in his words.

"Kito , kito that's all I ever hear" he moved forward silencing any of her next words and he kissed her chastely. Her protests were soon forgotten and she raised her hands from his grip and wrapped them around his back pulling him closer.

Everything felt right in his arms holding him why was it when she was with him her heart felt at peace? Do you know what you do to her? As he trailed his fingers softly down her chest she whimpered below him causing him to growl. He released her quickly raising himself off her to hear a loud annoying voice at the door.

Kira burst in her hair a mess and she smiled hugging Sesshomaru from behind "Oh shessy it's so good to see you" she said in an annoying voice. Kagome almost gagged Sesshomaru felt his anger rise if Kira had not come in he may or could have been touching Kagome's body.

He mentally slapped himself he was doing with for revenge and nothing else but he felt himself lose himself when he placed his lips upon hers. Kira waved her hand in front of Sesshomaru causing him to snap out of his thoughts.

Kagome snorted and Kira stuck out her tongue he heard a loud knocking and in came Kito his hair was a mess and he looked so distraught he moved quickly embracing Kagome causing Sesshomaru to growl.

Kira smiled sexily at Kito and Kito ignored her. It was like hell and Sesshomaru and Kagome were the victims. Kira smiled hotly at Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru resisted the urge to also gag. Kira was far from his taste in woman this was just part of his plan but could he really take Kira's attitude

He noticed Kagome and Kito conversing and her little giggles and for that split second he wished he was the one Kagome was sitting with conversing with causing her to laugh. Sometimes life was a bitch.

The room grew quiet and Kagome's face grew a bright pink and Sesshomaru looked over Kira's hand was covering her mouth and everyone gasped.

"Kagome…Will you marry me?" Kagome jaw dropped and she shook and said nothing her voice was steady and soft and she answered back.

"Can I tell you in a week?" he nodded and Sesshomaru almost fainted Kagome…might be getting married and he was about to lose…her.

He couldn't let her get married she was his…Right?

**Chapter 9: Day 2 Confessions**

Kagome paced her bedroom and repeated the words in her head _will you marry me, will you marry me. _ Kagome sighed weighing her options. Kito was sweet, handsome, faithful, perfect right? So why did it feel weird the thought of her and Kito? But who else was their.

A long silver haired figure blurred her mind and she almost laughed her and Sesshomaru the idea was almost as stupid as… bunnies eating…candy. She sighed and sat on her bed pondering her dilemma. She moved toward the door and opened it and she saw Sesshomaru standing their his face rather grave and his usual calm golden eyes blurred with emotion.

"You and I must speak" he said rather quickly gesturing for her to follow him. She sighed and followed him it was better to get this over with then cause a big fuss. They reached the palace gardens and as they walked he said softly

"Is this your first visit to the palace gardens?" she didn't say anything she just looked ahead and Sesshomaru sat down under a big cherry tree gesturing for her to join him.

She sat down and she grabbed a branch off the tree and played with the cherry blossoms. "Are you planning on marrying kito?" Kagome held her branch tighter and curtly responded "Maybe, why does it matter to you?" Sesshomaru moved quickly grasping her arm and pulling her close so she was straddling him.

"It was but a simple question no need to be defense but I would like to know the answer to my question" She attempted to move off his lap but he held her tighter and he grasped the back of her skull tightly holding her in place "Answer" she whimpered and uttered out "my answer is maybe" he grasped her chin and pulled her forward bending her head forward claiming her lips "Then this Sesshomaru still has a chance" her eyes widened and she closed her eyes and enjoyed his mouth. Her fingers laced through his hair and he growled and held her closer.

_Mine…_ his inner demon roared and he released his lips and Kagome looked at him he seemed unfazed but as she reached to touch him his hand stopped her.

"Do you love…Kito?" he asked quietly trying desperately to hide the jealously. She looked at him and smiled softly Sesshomaru was jealous. "No…I love another" she almost blushed at her own words she had almost confessed she liked Sesshomaru. She couldn't believe what she was thinking where had this thought come from or maybe this thought was their the whole time.

She heard Sesshomaru breath in and she looked at him and his eyes seemed to sparkle with amusement. "Who would this another be?" he asked,Kagome's face turned scarlet

"Well he seems to not have a personality but he does underneath his cold exterior and he has the most beautiful nails I've ever seen. I don't know what it is but when I'm near him my heart seems to speed up and I feel like I'm going to explode." Sesshomaru moved forward grasping her hand and placing it between his lips and kissing it gently.

"How does your heart feel right now?" he uttered she blushed a deep red and she held her heart "its beating rather fast" he smiled and moved forward kissing her gently "Am I him" he uttered whispering into her ear.

She moved her hands around his neck "yes" his heart sped up and he scooped her up and he said softly "Kagome…the reason I went on that date with Kira was" she smiled knowingly "I know you were trying to make me jealous" he said nothing and he looked pretty shocked I laughed and ran away leaving him their as he watched me walk away.

_She couldn't believe it she had just confessed how she felt. What about Kito? Her mind screamed and she sighed she had forgotten about him. She could imagine running her fingers through his love silky silver hair and his golden eyes would gleam with happiness as she stroked him. _

She banged her head and she saw Kito approaching her and she started to run away quickly and Kito caught up to her quickly. "Hey…Kagome why you in such a hurry" She didn't say anything and she sighed and grasped Kito's hand.

"Umm..Kito I think we need to talk" She led toward the balcony and she sat him down "Kito this is hard for me to say but… "As she was about to continue he cut her off and he stood up and looked away.

"It's him isn't it?" she moved toward him "your not mad are you?" he didn't say anything.

He walked away and he uttered softly clutching his fist tightly "I really loved you…

She moved toward him and he walked away jumping off the balcony quickly landing on his feet. He ran away quickly she watched sorrowfully as he walked away. Kito looked back one more time he sent her a charming smile and he looked away and kept running never looking back.

"I'm sorry Kito"…

I felt a hand place itself on my shoulder and I looked at back and saw Sesshomaru holding me I leaned back and I felt my tears build up and he hugged me tightly. I wanted to run to Kito and tell him I was sorry for what I did. I wanted to grip him and pull him close and say.

_Kito lets be friends…_

_But deep in my heart I knew it wasn't going to be that simple but I wanted one day for us to be friends so I Sesshomaru and he could get along together._

**Authors note: So review review next chapter will probably be the last not sure anyway yay.**


	10. Chapter 10:Happily ever after

**Happily ever After**

3 Years later…

Kagome and Sesshomaru sat under a large cherry blossom tree that overlooked the western lands the sun shone brightly and the birds were singing. As she leaned on his shoulder she remembered the past. How they had come to be, Kito, so many things.

She wondered after all these years what happened to him was he happy? Did he have a family? Did he still love her? She blushed at the thought and watched Sesshomaru's peaceful expression he seemed content in just enjoying the silence.

She wondered about Inu-yasha did he miss her. Did it matter? Sesshomaru laced his fingers through her hair and she heard a loud laugh come toward her. It was their oldest.

She was 15 in human years she had long silver hair and sparkling eyes like Kagome

"Mom …theirs this guy and he asked me out and" her words were cut off by Sesshomaru rising from the ground.

"No…" Sesshomaru said sternly and Kendra whimpered Kagome sighed . She placed a hand on her mates shoulder "Sesshomaru don't you remember when we were young and in love?" Sesshomaru growled and ignored her "I will not allow you to go around frolicking with anyone you wish" Kendra's eyes widened and she screamed angrily

"What you think I'm a slut or something?" Kagome almost laughed in the 3 years the people of this time had started making up new words and everything.

"We are not discussing this further" Sesshomaru stated sternly brushing both of them off and briskly walking away. She winked at Kendra implying let me handle this I'll make him see things your way.

Kagome followed Sesshomaru to the bedroom and she smirked, heh she had him cornered. She walked in quietly seeing Sesshomaru leaning against the windowsill she placed her small hands around his shoulders.

"Sesshomaru …what's wrong?" she cooed. She felt him relax and lean back into her caresses.

"I do not wish for Kendra to be going out with this boy" Kagome smiled and kissed his neck trust Sesshomaru to be the overprotective father.

"Sesshomaru you have to give her some freedom you can't lock her up here forever" Sesshomaru tensed up and growled out pushing her to the bed.

"I can sure as hell try" he said grinding his hips into hers. Funny how Sesshomaru could be angry and annoying, next minute pinning her down grinding his obvious erection into her body.

"Sesshomaru I thought we were talking about Kendra" he smirked and leaned forward and placed a kiss on her neck.

"Later" he ground out harshly having his way with her.

Kagome smirked in victory if this was how life was going to be she sure could stay with this man for eternity.

10.000 years later…

Kendra stood at Sesshomaru and Kagome's grave her eyes watering slightly sakura blossoms interlaced into her hair. She knelt down and placed them down every year she would come and pay her respects.

She remembered how she would fight with her father for dates and for some reason the next day she could go. She missed them dearly but she knew that up their where ever they were they were watching over her.

They were smiling she could see it.

**Thank you for all my faithful reviewers sorry this chapter was so short im going to be working on an inu-yasha and Kagome story where Inu-yasha is just in his demon form so if you like my other stories please read it when I post**

**Love your faithful author Darkphoniex246 I love you all.**


End file.
